Rey with an E
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Maz Kanata and Chewbacca needed help running their farm. They had wanted to adopt a boy named Ray but got Rey instead. *The Anne of Green Gables AU no one asked for*
1. Rey is Abandoned

_Prologue_

Jakku was said to be the hottest, dirtiest, province in the country. Instead of grasslands and lakes, there was dust and sand. Instead of bustling towns and cities, there was decay, abandoned buildings, and even more sand. The weather and terrain of Jakku were so bad, that very few people chose to live there, and the ones that did, often were not there willingly.

Rey had been six years old when she was abandoned on the steps of the _Jakku Asylum for Unwanted Children_. Like Jakku itself, the asylum was dirty, unkempt, and had absolutely no scope for the imagination. Most children there had been abandon as babies, and did not recollect their parents, but Rey was different.

"They'll be back for me," she confidently proclaimed daily, peering out of the cracked windows. "They promised."

Taking no notice of the concerned murmuring from the staff and wayward glances of the other children, she'd continued in that optimistic way for four more years, before the slow recognition of her abandonment had started to sink in.

"Get on with it, girl!" Unkar Plutt had shouted, tossing a broom at her. "Ain't nobody coming back for a scrawny nobody like you."

As the years slowly passed, Rey's optimism and cheerfulness gave way to angry tears and the recognition that she would never truly belong to anyone. Her heart, she had realized, could hurt her in ways that made the bruises and scrapes left by the other children, seem minimal. By the time she was twelve years old, Rey had decidedly hardened her heart; giving up all notions of ever being wanted by her family, or anyone in general, ever again.

—

Old Maz Kanata and her brother Chewbacca had lived on their farm in Takodana for the entirety of their lives. It had been handed down through their family from generation to generation, and was the joy and focus of the whole Kanata lineage. People from all over Takodana flocked to their farm in various seasons, because their homemade goods and crops were renowned throughout the entire province. However, since neither Maz nor Chewbacca had married, and now were both well into their sixties, they were struggling with the upkeep of the land.

"Chewbacca Kanata, put that porg down! You're going to be late!" Maz tutted from the front step of the wooden green porch. "Luke Skywalker went to all of this trouble, and for what? So you can play with the birds? The train will almost be here!"

Giving the porg a resigned look, Chewbacca gently placed the creature on the ground, and grunted. Despite being a full foot and a half taller than his sister, arguing with her when she was worked up, was a battle he knew he was destined to lose. Picking up the basket at his feet, he headed off towards to carriage that was waiting at the front of the house.

What would this young boy that they adopted be like? Other than the asylum guaranteeing that he enjoyed working with his hands, and was spirited, they didn't really have much information on young Ray. In his letter to Maz, Luke Skywalker had said that he had just turned thirteen the week previous, and had never left Jakku before, but that Unkar Plutt had assured him that Ray would be an excellent farmhand.

Luke Skywalker had been one of Chewbacca's closest friends in University, and had been traveling across the country when he heard that the Kanata's were looking to adopt. When he had been in Jakku, Luke had met Mr. Unkar Plutt, the owner of the local orphanage, at a saloon and was guaranteed that Ray was exactly what the Kanata's were looking for. Luke did not meet Ray while in Jakku, but was confident in his choice, so neither Chewbacca nor Maz had questioned it. In truth, Chewbacca was excited, for he had always wanted children.

Maz tapped her foot irritably and crossed her arms. "I've packed you two lunches in that basket. Make sure to save one for Ray!"

Climbing into the carriage, Chewbacca smiled sheepishly at his sister. Would Ray have a large appetite like him? He hoped so. Once settled, he waved goodbye to his sister, and headed off towards the train station.


	2. Ben Solo is Confused

Rey was positive that Mr. Chewbacca Kanata was the most terrifying man that she had ever seen. He had long brown hair that fell past his shoulders, an even longer beard, and was well over six feet tall. His tanned skin and dark, dusty clothes, made him look like a villain from the storybooks that she had occasionally been allowed to read. He had arrived thirty minutes after her train had came into and then left Takodana station, and Rey had eagerly ran down the abandoned platform to meet him. The relief that she had felt upon realizing that someone had come for her after all, that it had not been just a cruel trick, soon gave way to silent fear, as the large man approached her with a sour expression.

Rey had been used to dealing with unkind and odd men at the asylum. She had woken up many times in the middle of the night to find them rifling through what little possessions she had, or in worse cases, staring at her in a peculiar way, and was no stranger to landing kicks and punches in places that would hurt. She had thought that Unkar Plutt was the worst of the lot, with his ugly bald head, spherical body, and greedy dark eyes- but now, as she stood stiffly under Mr. Kanata's looming figure, she was not so sure.

Unkar Plutt's eyes, which had seemed to glow when he told her that she was being sent away to another province, seemed tame in comparison to Mr. Kanata's dark and wary expression. Still, she plucked up the courage to give him what she hoped was a cheerful smile.

"Hello," she started. "I'm Rey- from Jakku. You are Mr. Chewbacca Kanata, aren't you?"

He grunted what she could only guess was a yes, and titled his head, examining her thoughtfully. Now that he was closer, Rey supposed that his expression had not been one of anger, but of mild shock and what she hoped was a bit of curiosity. Encouraged that her first impression had been wrong, she extended her hand to him to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I had thought for a moment that you had forgotten about me, or worse, that all of this had been a grave mistake."

Chewbacca shook her hand slowly, and seeing his expression lighten to one of mild pleasantness, Rey excitedly continued: "I've always heard that Takodana is one of the most beautiful places in the world! I was so excited to come here that I didn't sleep a wink last night! Unfortunately I fell asleep on the train ride here, even though it was the first train I've ever been on, and the conductor had to wake me up when we arrived. Have you ever ridden on a train before?"

At her question, Chewbacca found himself starting to smile, intrigued by the big inquisitive eyes that were peering up at him so imploringly. She was a tiny, slip of a girl, barely standing above his elbow, with shoulder length brown hair and a dirty gingham dress. She wore a small straw hat on her head, and had a very small carpenter bag at her feet. The exact opposite of the robust boy that he had been expecting. He was so shocked upon seeing her at first, that he had hid behind the platform for ten minutes. Eventually the station master approached him and said that yes, this was indeed 'Rey' from the Jakku asylum, and that she had been waiting twenty minutes already for him.

Aside from Maz and the wife of his childhood best friend, Chewbacca had always tended to stay away from the female population. Not only did his demeanor often frighten the children from around town, he was not a talker, and did not care to struggle through the idle chit chat of the ladies.

When he had been fifteen years old, he had been in an accident. One of his father's horses had gotten spooked and trampled him, while he had been brushing it in the barn. He should not have survived, but Han, a boy who had been secretly hiding and living in his stables, had witnessed the whole thing, and rushed to get the doctor. They were able to mend his broken bones, but the damage to his throat and face had been more severe. Thankfully, he was able to eventually grow out his hair and beard to cover up the scarring, but his voice had been permanently damaged. From fifteen onward, he spoke mainly in grunts, nods and whispers, which most people, especially the ladies and children from Takodana, did not find appealing.

Rey however, did not seem to mind his quiet nature. She had a lively disposition, and the more she spoke, the more he was charmed by her. Despite the mistake that had clearly been made, he found himself unable to tell the poor creature that he had not come for her, but for R _a_ y- the boy. And he could not just leave the poor girl here! It would be dusk in a few hours and she had already had such a long journey- and despite the folly, it was not her fault. It was Luke Skywalker's! However, he would leave that for Maz to sort out… He happily nodded that _yes_ , he had ridden on a train before, and she smiled wider, making the freckles on her cheeks stand out.

"I was so disappointed that I didn't get to enjoy looking out of the windows," she said wistfully, wrapping her arms around herself. "When I woke up, I had thought for a moment that it was a dream, and that I was still in Jakku…"

As she continued to chatter, Chewbacca gestured to the carriage that was parked behind him on the opposite side of the street. Understanding that her new caretaker was not much of a talker, Rey lifted her one small bag, and started to happily jaunt down the street towards it. At the sight of the white and tan speckled horse that was attached to it, her face lit up. "Oh, I've always wanted to see a horse! Back in the asylum I'd tried to keep a mouse that I'd found under my bed, but Unkar Plutt found out and sadly set down traps the next day, saying that the only way he'd ever keep a mouse, was if he put it in my stew after he killed it."

At this brazen admission, her tall companion stopped walking, and stared at her. Rey noticed that this time, his dark eyes, that she had originally feared were cold, were filled with compassion. Walking up to the horse, he patted its head and gestured for her to come closer and do the same.

"BB," he whispered, gesturing to the animal, as Rey placed her hand on the animals' muzzle. Completely enchanted, the young girls eyes welled up in delight, for now she had made not one, but two friends today, which was more than she'd ever had before, and knew that although Mr. Kanata seemed tough, they were indeed kindred spirits at heart.

"Hello BB. I'm very pleased to meet you," Rey whispered. "You and I are going to be the best of friends. We're going to go on the most wonderful adventures together."

As they started on their journey back to the farm, Chewbacca felt his heart lurch. This poor child had probably suffered immense loss in her life, and he was only going to add to it. She was such an enthusiastic girl, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't already starting to enjoy and get used to her company. He was not entirely sure what her life had been like in Jakku, he had never been there, but he assumed from the way she seemed so excited to be going home with him, she already preferred Takodana. Although it was the smallest of all the provinces, and could probably fit inside her Jakku five times, he had always loved living here, and was secretly pleased that she seemed to enjoy the views as much as he did. As the carriage rounded another corner, Rey gasped in delight.

"Oh my," she exclaimed as she surveyed the vivid green valley and trees that spread out before them. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole world!"

Rey was completely captivated. She had heard that Takondana was beautiful, and had imagined what it would be like, but she had never expected any of _this_. In Jakku, there had been nothing. The sun had been the enemy, and it was often so hot that not many people dared to leave their homes unless it was absolutely necessary. Sand dunes and dust storms were the only views that greeted her every day; before arriving at the Takodana train station, she had never even seen a tree before, aside from pictures that were drawn into her storybooks. Now, as she looked at the splendor surrounding her, she found herself unable to imagine ever living anywhere else again. Secretly, she hoped that the farm would have a lake, for she had only ever heard of them before. Water had to be sourced from wells in Jakku, and the asylum didn't have bathes because it was considered wasteful. When you needed to clean yourself, you used very little water and sponges, and only when permitted. She had always wondered what swimming would feel like…

Rey was soon brought out of her thoughts by the feel of Mr. Kanata's hand nudging her shoulder and motioning for her to look straight ahead- for there in the distance, lay Takodana farm, with it's green roof perfectly lit up by a sunbeam. As they drew closer and approached the front gate, Rey was positive that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She knew then, in her heart, that she had been meant to be here all along, and that at last, despite all of her hardships, she was finally home.

"Chewbacca Kanata, who is this?" A small lady with large spectacles was making her way down the stone path, towards the carriage, and her expression was full of disbelief. "Where's Ray?"

"This _is_ Ray," said Chewbacca, his raspy voice full of misery. " Or rather, _Rey_. He's a she."

He nodded towards Rey then, who was startled by finally hearing her travel companion speak, and pulled out the documents she had given him on the carriage ride. Maz quickly grabbed them out of his hands and examined them closely.

 _Rey of Jakku Asylum_

 _Relinquished into the care of Miss Maz Kanata, and Mister Chewbacca Kanata._

 _Parents Unknown_

 _Born August 15th, 1860._

 _Female._

"Female!" exclaimed Maz. "But we specifically told Luke that we needed a boy!"

"Well, the train brought _her_. I checked with the station-master. And I had to bring her home. I couldn't just leave her there, no matter what mistake Luke had made."

"Never in all my life," Maz grumbled, massaging the bridge of her nose with her hands. "Female! This is what we get for trusting Skywalker instead of going ourselves!"

Rey had remained quiet during the exchanges between Mr. Kanata and his sister, but as the meaning of their words slowly sank it, the joy she had felt upon arriving, gave way to horror. Face turning red, she angrily leapt up in the carriage, clutching her small carpenter bag to her chest.

"You didn't want me!" she shrieked. "You wanted a boy! You had thought I was a boy!"

Momentarily stunned by her horrified outburst, both Chewbacca and Maz froze, unsure of how to deal with the mortified girl in front of them. Finally Maz stepped forward.

"Calm down, child. Come inside, we'll get this all sorted out in time."

"How can you ask me to calm down, when this is probably the worst thing to ever happen to me?" Rey exclaimed, looking helplessly between the two. " _You_ would be miserable too, if you were in an asylum in Jakku and had thought that you had finally found a home, only to be told that you weren't wanted after all- just because you weren't a boy!"

At her fiery response, Maz felt something akin to amusement and pity, well up inside of her. Luke had gotten them into an awful situation, but it wasn't this poor wretch's fault. As she led the child to the house, she tried to be comforting.

"Well, don't worry tonight child. We're not going to turn you out yet. You're going to stay here until we examine this affair further. You can call me Maz. Come on, supper's ready."

At the mention of food, Rey perked up. In the Jakku asylum- in Jakku in general- food had been scarce, and she had hoarded it whenever she was given the chance. It had always made her feel better about things and helped to take her mind off of her loneliness. At least here, despite the misery, she could have some small comfort.

An hour later, after Rey had eaten her fill; three bowls of stew, and two slices of apple pie to be exact, Maz had shown her to her room. It had been decorated for a boy, Rey had realized miserably, but it was still the nicest place that she had ever been in. It was situated up the stairs to the right, above the front door of the house, and had plain beige walls, a single bed with a blue bedspread, and a long rectangular mirror in the left corner. Her favourite part however, was the large window in the center.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," she sighed to herself, gazing forlornly at the beautiful outside world. "Plutt was right. No one would want a nobody like me."

Rey, so lost in her melancholy thoughts, hadn't noticed the lone figure slowly approaching the house, until it was coming through the gate and walking up the path. Curiosity peaked, she squinted and pressed her face closer to the window, trying to decipher who it was in the dying sunlight.

It was a boy- a very tall, lanky one. He had an awkward gait, like his leg's were too long and he hadn't quite figured out how to work them properly yet. He walked hunched over, with his hands stuffed into the grey pockets of his pants.

He must have felt her stare, for his pale face looked up at her then, and his dark eyes seemed to widen in surprise, as he was met her equally curious gaze.

Well, she wasn't _that_ horrible looking, Rey thought indigently. Maybe a little skinny, and a little freckled, but not ugly enough to warrant the gaping look that this stranger was giving her.

 _Hmph,_ she thought, and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked even more surprised then, and after a beat, proceeded up the front steps of the porch. Rey comforted herself with the fact that although she was too skinny, his ears were definitely much too big for his head, and while she could change her appearance, he could do nothing to escape that tragic circumstance.

Hearing muffled voices, Rey quietly left her room and crept down the stairs, peeking through the bannisters. The stranger was looking at Maz with the same gaping look he had just given her.

"My uncle sent me to check up on everything," she heard the stranger say.

"Well Ben," Maz started, "Your uncle certainly has some explaining to do. The girl's upstairs."

"Girl- what girl?"

Rey bristled. So this big-eared Ben was disappointed that she wasn't a boy, too? And it was apparently his uncle who had gotten her in this mess in the first place!

There were a few beats of silence after Maz explained everything, and Rey had hoped that maybe he was feeling sympathetic towards her sad circumstance, when much to her horror, Ben started to laugh. And not just a timid small laugh, no! Ben started to howl.

Rey, feeling her face heat up and tears start to come, barged back up stairs and slammed her door. Throwing herself down on the bed, she started to cry in earnest.

 _How dare he!_ How dare he _laugh_ at her on what was decidedly the saddest night of her life. How dare he mock her shattered hopes! She had thought she was to finally have a family after today… Finally after so much loneliness, she'd have somewhere to belong to. But no, it had all been a great joke. And that idiot downstairs thought so too.

Sitting up, she reached for her carpenter bag, and began to riffle through it. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled it out and peered into it. This small mirror had been the only thing that had ever really been hers, as they had found it on her after she had been abandoned at the asylum. It was cracked all over, and split her reflection into multiple reflections, but Rey had never loved an object more. It made her feel less alone, like she had actual siblings and friends to share things with.

Giving her reflections a kiss, she reassured them that no matter what Maz, or Mr. Kanata, orthat horrid _Ben_ thought, she was going to be okay. She had always been good at waiting, and if she had to wait a little bit longer to get her happily ever after, then that's just what she would do.


	3. Rey Meets Rose

I'm so sorry for the long time between updates. I broke my fingers and then had to go into eye surgery. It's been a long recovery. If there's still readers out there, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Maz Kanata awoke early the next morning to the unexpected roar of wind and her tin roof rattling to the crackle of thunder in the distance. She groaned. Sadly, even the muggy August weather seemed to be mimicking the dreary events of the night before. Rey had angrily stomped away to her bedroom shortly after dinner, and hadn't reappeared for the rest of the night. She could hear her sobs from the kitchen. Not that Maz could blame the girl for that. It was a terrible mix-up and Maz had sat up by the living room fireplace for most of the night, weighed down by guilt. Her brother seemed to be of the same state of mind, and she could hear his heavy footsteps pacing above her into the wee hours of the morning.

What a sordid affair this whole mess was. Maz hadn't meant to offend the girl, but they had been expecting a boy- needed one- and Maz was often known for her bluntness. The farm had been in a state of ruin for the last few months and she had desperately needed someone who could help her aging brother fix things before they were beyond repair. Rey, while charming in her own right, had no part in that plan because the work was just too demanding. Especially for such a small, thin child. Still, sending her away seemed too cruel. Especially after she had travelled such a long way and had seemed so happy to be here. Jakku Asylum seemed like such a horrid place for a child and the farm definitely had room for more than two people.

Maz sighed. She was defeated. The farm was going to disintegrate like smoke before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would probably be forced to sell it eventually. Despite her best efforts, everything was just refusing to go right.

Even J.J Binks, the part-time farmhand she had hired to help Chewie run things, had been a sore disappointment and had caused more damage than repairs. The dumb boy had even tripped carrying a basket of carrots and had managed to break the door of the coop were she kept the porgs early yesterday morning. Her poor young neighbour Finnegan, had to help chase and track the birds down the road for half of the day, as a result.

Remembering the sad state of her porg coop, Maz's eyes widened in horror. _Oh no._ Bolting upright and grabbing her dressing robe, she ran down the creaking old staircase to the back door.

Expecting the worst, she flung open the door and found-

Nothing.

The porgs weren't blowing about in the rain and wreaking havoc around the garden. Her vegetables were safe and her sunflowers too. The rain hadn't even begun yet. Even stranger, the door to the coop seemed to be in perfect working order. Maz could even see the large eyes peering out at her, safe and warm inside of their nests.

"I fixed it."

Maz spun on her heels, finding Rey glumly staring at her from her seat at the kitchen table. "You what?"

"Fixed it," Rey mumbled, kicking her foot against the leg of the table. "The wire was just snapped… Just needed to wind them around the gears and tie them."

Maz blinked.

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard the wind," Rey twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, her voice quite as if she were admitting to a great sin. "We used to get dust storms in Jakku. I didn't want them to be scared out in the open. I was just trying to help."

"Oh." Maz closed the door and sat herself slowly in the seat across from Rey. "Well thank you, child."

"S'okay," Rey nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to fixing the doors and things at the asylum."

Maz looked from the slouching girl to the ceiling and inhaled. She would probably live to regret this choice, but consequences be damned, her conscience wouldn't allow her to turn the girl out again. "Well child, seems you have a knack for fixing things. Just so happens I have plenty that needs to be fixed."

Rey's eyes locked on Maz. "You mean… I can stay?"

"Well child," Maz smirked, "You said you were better at fixing things than a boy, correct? I think it's only fair if I allow you to prove it to me."

"I do! I can!" As Rey's smile lit up her entire face, Maz felt a smile of her own appear.

"Alright then. I expect you to work hard and do what I say. And I expect no lip from you." Rey nodded eagerly in agreement. "You'll go to church every Sunday with us and school once September starts."

At this, Rey frowned. She had never known much about religion. "Isn't today Sunday?"

"Sure is. We have about two hours before we need to head out. There are many people eager to meet you. Although they're not quite aware that you are… you," Maz tutted. "So I expect you to be on your best behavior. And luckily for you, I think I have a dress that can be altered to fit you."

While Rey could hardly believe her good turn in fortune, the drive to the Church was more nerve wracking than waiting for Mr. Kanata to show up had been. Firstly, the sky was a dark, overcast grey that Rey had never seen before, and there was an occasional rumbling, that made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Also, Rey had never worn so many layers of clothes in her life. Decked out in a new beige dress, Rey fiddled nervously with her too long sleeves. While it was a plain dress and still too big, she hadn't ever had an outfit so fine before and felt out of sorts. Maz, as she had been instructed to call her new guardian, had even put a white bow in her hair. Mr. Kanata, dressed up in a grey suit, had seemed happy to hear that she was staying once Maz told him, and kept smiling at her encouragingly as he drove them along in the carriage.

"Well Rey, I suppose that you're eager to meet friends your own age?" Maz asked, fixing a pretty lace glove onto her left hand.

"I guess so." Rey nervously clicked her worn black shoes together.

"You guess so?" Maz fixed her with a stern stare. "Don't you know?"

Rey sighed. In truth, she hadn't had a real live friend before— the children in Jakku either steered clear of her, or stole her things. And that had been if they stayed in the Asylum more than a few months. It had been safer to keep to herself. "I have mirror friends."

"Mirror friends?" Maz repeated.

"Mirror friends," Rey said, pulling out her small broken mirror that she had hidden in her right sleeve. "See? If I tilt it to the right there's five of them."

Unsure of how to proceed, Maz shared a concerned glance with her brother, who was suddenly driving much more rigidly. "Well Rey, I think it'll be much better if you have friends your own age. Give it here."

Rey warily placed the mirror into Maz's gloved hand. At the girls glum expression, Maz softened.

"Don't worry, child. I'll give it back to you on our way home," Maz said softer, placing the mirror into her white purse. "Now I had planned on introducing you to a few of the boys, but the situation being what it is… Benjamin and Finnegan won't be suitable. However, Ms. Phasma, often sits beside us, and while she is quite serious, she has just taken guardianship of her niece who's around your age. She has apparently been quite lonely since her sister got married and moved away to Chandrila…"

Walking inside of the pretty white Church was a daunting task. Rey could feel multiple eyes on her as they walked to the pews at the very front of the sanctuary. There were whispers, but neither Maz nor Mr. Kanata acted like they had heard them, so Rey walked a little straighter and stuck up her nose.

A thin blonde woman, dressed in the prettiest sky-blue dress that Rey had ever seen, smiled stiffly at Maz as they approached, and bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Ms. Kanata, Mr. Kanata. How lovely to see you both. And who is this?"

"Ms. Phasma," Maz ducked her head in greeting, and put a hand on Rey's shoulder. "This is Rey."

Rey gulped. The way that Ms. Phasma was looking at her reminded her eerily of Unkar Plutt, and an uneasy feeling washed over her. "Hello."

"Luke did mention that there had been a terrible mix-up, but I did not know whether or not I should believe him," Ms. Phasma said, blonde eyebrows arching. "However, it seems that it was true."

"Yes, we are quite pleased that Rey will be living with us now," Maz responded firmly.

"Hm," Ms. Phasma tutted, before turning her head and calling out in a stern voice, "Come here, Rose."

Behind her, a short girl with raven black hair done up prettily in ribbons, cautiously approached.

"This," Phasma began, pulling the raven-haired girl by her puffy purple sleeve and placing her in front of Rey, "is my niece, miss Rose Tico. Rose this is miss Rey, Ms. Kanata's new ward."

"Hello," Rose whispered shyly, curtsying with the grace of a ballerina. Rey smiled back nervously and tried to mimic her movements.

"You will show her around, Rose, and get her aquatinted with everything," Ms, Phasma stated, as Rose looked at the ground. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now let us take our seats. Rose you may sit next to Rey," Ms. Phasma sat down first in the second row, followed closely by Rose, then Rey, and finally Maz and Mr. Kanata.

Reverend Luke Skywalker was a well-cut man with a greying beard and kind eyes. Despite being an animated and passionate speaker, Rey found herself unable to focus on his words. Instead, her attention was rudely drawn to the big eared boy who came ten minutes late and had the nerve to sit directly in front of her.

Noticing her reaction, Rose pulled her sleeve.

"That's Benjamin Solo," Rose whispered. "Lady Leia's son." Rey's face reddened. _Lady_ Leia?

"My aunt says he got sent away from his parents' house for being a delinquent," Rose giggled. "His mom lives in Chandrila, where my sister is. He's reverend Luke's nephew which is the only reason he gets away with coming late."

Rey loudly seethed out, "Well that's quite rude!" before being promptly shushed by Maz.

After the service, while Maz and Mr. Kanata were speaking to Reverend Luke in hushed voices, Rey was surprised to find herself walking under the grey sky outside, animatedly laughing with Rose.

The raven-haired girl was vastly different from her blonde, stuffy aunt. With a kind face and lively disposition once she got past her shyness, Rey found that Rose was quite funny, and was thrilled to make her acquaintance.

"My aunt says that I read too much. She seems stiff, but she is excited that I will now have you as a playmate," Rose said and Rey smiled. "I'm awfully glad too, of course. There's no other girls that live around my house, and it's been so boring since my sister left."

Rose's face darkened and Rey found herself saddened for her. Rey reached for her hand. "Rest assured Rose, I will burn every book that falls into our path!" And was pleased to see the smaller girls forlorn look fade into an eventual smile.

"My aunt is holding a picnic next Sunday after church, you will come, right?" Rose pleaded. "It'll be so boring if you don't come!"

"If Maz lets me!" Rey was amazed. She had only ever heard of picnics in stories.

"Oh, wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, "the duck eggs on the lake have just hatched and they're so cute- "

Rey froze. "I've never seen one before."

"A duck?" Rose asked kindly.

"A lake," Rey responded.

As Rose pondered this declaration, a loud crack rumbled across the sky, and at once, cold rain poured down onto the earth. Rose, like the rest of the people scattered outside, started to move towards the carriages. "Run Rey!" She giddily exclaimed, looking over her shoulder- expectant to find her new friend running with her.

Rey however, was frozen.

Rose watched as Rey, seemingly entranced by the cold liquid, first raised her hands to clutch at the falling droplets, then after spinning around in glee, crashed clumsily into Benjamin Solo- sending them both down into a newly formed puddle of mud.


	4. The Lake

**Sunday, September 7** **th** **, 1873**

Rey believed that the Kanata farmhouse was the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld.

The way that the warm sunlight shimmered in through the glass windows and reflected the greenery of nature outside, carrying it inside, was endlessly enthralling. The walls always seemed to be gleaming in a dazzling display of the most brilliant greens and the most beautiful shades of orange during the nightly sunset. It almost appeared to her as if they were actually made wholly of the finest stained glass, and she found herself constantly lost to the whimsical patterns created.

From the moment Rey had first arrived in Takodana she was enamored with the vivid colours of the lush outside world that was so unlike the barrenness of Jakku. So short a time ago she had only ever dreamed of seeing somewhere like this and now she was not only able to see it, but free to feel it, to run, to explore! It had already been a fortnight since she had first arrived and there was still so much to keep discovering. So many hopeful possibilities were now appearing on the horizon, reaching towards her, beckoning her to come closer. Ideas that were once nothing more than a poor girls flights of fancy. Often Maz would find her sitting in the tall grass in the back field, knees stained with brilliant green, working away on another contraption to help the farm.

At first Maz had scolded her- it wasn't proper for a young lady to be frolicking about in the grass and mud. But Rey was not born to be proper, and although she tried her best, she truthfully detested rules. She was still trying to get used to the concept of bathing all together, how could she possibly be expected to sit still? Maz was firm with her at times, but often gave in to her whims out of exasperation. In truth, Maz was so impressed with Rey's eagerness and ability to construct various gadgets that denying her that pleasure after all she had been through- because she was a _girl_ \- seemed rather ridiculous.

Rey seemed so much happier since that first providential day and the farm seemed so much more alive than it ever had been, as if it had been waiting all along for this small child's arrival, and could now, at last, finally flourish. And the farm wasn't the only thing affected by Rey's rambunctious spirit, Maz mused. Her brother was bewitched with Rey, and although he often had a harsh gait about him, he appeared softer now, and always close by incase she got herself into any trouble. Maz supposed that in a way, Rey must have reminded him of Han, and that's where his instantaneous protectiveness sprang from. In regards to herself, Rey appeared to Maz as a blessed opportunity to mend past mistakes.

"Where are your stockings?" Maz questioned as Rey clunked down the staircase and appeared before her.

"Oh," Rey blanched at being caught. "It's just such a beautiful day that it would be a shame to not be able to feel the sunlight on my legs-"

"Absolutely not, that is simply out of the question!" Maz, was completely exasperated. "Are you trying to scandalize the whole congregation?"

"No, but I think that it would be best for me to stay here and join you at the picnic later. There's so much to do that I couldn't possibly attend both and-" Rey started but was quickly cut off.

"You _will_ go upstairs this instant and put on your stockings, Rey. We don't have time for this foolishness," Maz ordered. "Not another word. Hurry up now, or we'll be late for church!"

As Rey sulked and stomped back up the staircase, Maz put her hands on her hips. What utter madness would this ridiculous girl come up with next? Was she trying to give her a heart attack? Behind her, Chewbacca chortled.

"You find this sort of ridiculousness amusing, do you?" Maz turned to face her brother. Although she was tiny, she was intimidating when angered. "I blame you. You coddle that girl something terrible. Letting her flit about the farm in your godson's old pants like a boy! She'll be wanting to wear them outside next!"

If Chewbacca was impacted by anything his sister had said, he did not show it. Instead he smiled wider, donned his hat and went outside to ready the carriage.

The ride to church proved to be… unusual. Instead of the constant chatter Maz was slowly growing used to, there was silence. Normally she would have been grateful for this strange occurrence, but the gloominess of the mood did not provide any enjoyment. Rey had been tittering on and on about this picnic for weeks, but now the child was completely downcast. Her brother, quiet as he was, had even tried to bring the girl out of her mood by pointing out all the beautiful plants as they road along; but beside her, Rey refused to look up, preferring instead to stare down at her fidgeting hands.

Maz sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Now Rey, I know that you're nervous," Maz began, placing a hand that she hoped was comforting on the girl's knee. "But there's no reason to be. Everyone has long forgotten about what happened."

Rey did not look at all convinced so Maz forced herself to jabber on more. "No one cares that you slipped, child. It happens to everyone. No sense in dwelling on things long passed. And just look at you! You look lovely in that dress. No need to be embarrassed any longer."

Rey exhaled. Embarrassed as she was, the fall was nothing compared to the mortification she had felt as she found herself sitting in the muddied lap of Benjamin Solo. However, she could not just confess that fact to Maz and was thus forced to carry her humiliation in silence. She was lucky that she had not been made to go to church last week on account of her new green dress not being ready, but now she had no good excuses left. Although her new dress delighted her, it sadly did nothing to quell the nausea she felt at the thought of having to see him again.

He had not been particularly rude after their incident but Rey despised him all the same. It was the way that he had looked at her afterwards that chilled her; his dark eyes had been full of something intense that Rey couldn't quite name. It was as if he was looking straight through her and into her mind. The arrogant smirk he wore as he had scrutinized her had made it even worse. His laughter from the night before still rang in her ears. Before she could think her actions through rationally, she was roughly shoving him further back into the mud and angrily scrambling away to go look for her carriage.

"Rey!" Rose's excited voice pierced the air and startled her out of her thoughts. They had arrived just in time. _Unfortunately._

Rey tried to cheerfully smile at her friend, but the heaviness in her stomach made it a difficult task. As she stepped out of the carriage and began to walk towards Rose, she nervously glanced around to make sure that there were no brooding eyes watching her.

"Oh Rey, you'll never guess what we are going to be having at the picnic today!" Rose enthusiastically threw her arms around Rey. Unable to wait for a response, she happily cried, "Ice cream! And not just the plain kind! Chocolate and strawberry, too! I begged and begged my aunt all week, and she gave in! Isn't it wonderful?"

Despite her mood, Rey could not stop her eyes lighting up in excitement. She had only ever heard of ice-cream before and now she would get to taste it? She felt as if she were in a dream! Grinning at Rose, she linked their arms together and rushed them towards the front entrance of the church. "Then the sooner we get through this, the sooner we may leave!"

Despite all of Rey's worrying, Benjamin Solo did not make an appearance at church that Sunday. As the minutes slowly passed, she braced herself for what would no doubt be an ill-mannered interuption, but Pastor Skywalker's sermon went on without disturbance. Rose must have noticed her uneasy expression, for she looked at Rey oddly throughout, as if she was trying to unravel a strange mystery. After the service, when everyone had arrived at the Tico's property for the picnic and eaten their fill, Rose linked their arms together and headed towards the back of her property.

"I'm very excited that you are coming to school tomorrow! The first week has been so dull and everyone is real eager to meet you!" Rose beamed. "You can sit next to me!" Rose froze. "Only if you want to, of course…"

Rey smiled. Even if she did not want to, which was not the case, she could not have denied her only friend anything. These past two weeks had been a delight and the two girls had gone on all sorts of enchanting adventures. Although Rose had been at school the previous week, she had still met up with Rey in the evenings, explaining everything she had learned that day. Rose had such a sweet disposition and charming smile, that Rey considered herself properly incapable of refusing her anything. And considering this would be Rey's first day of school ever, she welcomed the comfort that Rose's presence would provide. "There's nothing I'd want more."

"I have to warn you though," Rose began. "The new teacher is horrible. He's only sixteen but has already caused quite a ruckus."

Rey grew concerned. "How so?"

Rose looked around nervously and turned to face her directly. "You have to promise me that you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Promise me, Rey!"

"I swear it." Rey had a serious look about her face but at her words, Rose gasped.

"You shouldn't swear, Rey!" Rose's eyes were as wide as saucers. "My aunt says that it is the height of wickedness to do so!"

Panicked at once again falling short of expectations, Rey felt her face burn. "I- I didn't know. Please forgive me, Rose. I only meant it as a vow to you."

 _She did not know?_ Rose was astounded. _A vow?_ Rey was the most peculiar person that she had ever met. What other strange things would be discovered about this wild, strange girl? "It's alright, Rey. I didn't mean to shock you."

Relieved, Rey nodded. "I suppose it _is_ best to know what I ought to and ought not to say before meeting everyone tomorrow…"

Rose squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'll help you practice."

As the two girls dawdled deeper into the Tico's property, Rose quietly continued to explain the tragic situation that had befallen the school.

"Mr. Hux was sent here suddenly because our previous teacher eloped without any warning," Rose whispered. "Everyone was up in arms. _'That's what we get for employing a woman'_ people said." Rey frowned. "He apparently went to one of the best school's in Chandrila, but got sent here this year to teach on his benefactor's order."

"Strange," Rey concluded. Why would someone from a place as grand as Chandrila, be sent so far away?

"Very. And it becomes worse! He apparently used to go to school with Benjamin Solo _before_ Benjamin was sent to live here with his uncle!"

"No!" Rey gaped.

"Yes!" Rose nodded quickly. "They're the same age but Benjamin got into something real bad during his last year there, and fell behind in school. That's what my aunt says anyway. That's why he is still in our class. But he's real miffed about having to take orders from Mr. Hux."

"Wow."

"I know! It really is bizarre!" Rose laughed. "They got into all sorts of scrapes last week. It's like they're hiding something. Though I cannot blame them, really. I wouldn't like to suddenly take orders and criticism from someone who used to steal my lunches."

 _How odd,_ Rey thought. _What would Benjamin Solo and a new teacher have to hide?_ Before she could voice her opinion further, a glimmer to the right of her caught her eye. As she realized what it was, her mouth dropped open in amazement.

Before her lay the most beautiful shimmering water surrounded by wildflowers of every colour and trees of every shape and size.

"Welcome to lake Ahch-To, Rey!" Rose grinned, pleased by her friend's astonishment. "Pastor Luke named it. I had hoped that you'd like it!"

"Like it!" Rey started to run to the lake's edge. "Rose, this is the single most wonderful thing I've ever beheld!"

"I remember you said that you'd never seen a lake before, so I had my aunt set us up a picnic blanket earlier," Rose said bashfully. "There's some desserts waiting for us too."

Touched beyond words, Rey embraced Rose. "Thank you."

It wasn't until she let go of Rose that she realized she was crying.


	5. Ben Solo is Enlightened

Going to school was unquestionably the most unpleasant thing about living in Takodana.

Perhaps it would have been slightly more bearable, Rey pondered, had Mr. Hux not been her teacher.

He was only sixteen years old and being a student himself but a few short years ago, one would believe this to be a blessing, considering he was closer to his student's age and therefore able to relate to them and reassure them during moments of uncertainty. Unfortunately, his Chandrila upbringing and fortunate tutorage that was due to his benefactor did not verse him in compassion or patience. He was a drill sergeant more than an educator, and the Takodana students were viewed as prey rather than scholars.

On her first day, Rey had been so nervous that she had almost been violently ill all over the glossy wooden floor of the newly refurbished schoolhouse. Her education had been almost non-existent in Jakku, and she could not deny that her skills in multiple areas were lacking. She was dismayed to find out that she had only been taught up to book level three, whereas the rest of the students her age were on book level five. They were even studying a play called _Hamlet_ , and despite her efforts, Rey could not make sense of the words. Thankfully, she had not yet been called upon to read aloud or solve an arithmetic question on the blackboard.

Instead of welcoming her into class as she had hoped Mr. Hux would do, he had rolled his eyes in irritation and announced her as 'the orphan' before dragging her roughly by the arm up the middle aisle and seating her next to Rose. She had spent the rest of the morning dodging disgusted looks not only from Ben Solo, who was still in school despite his age, but multiple students, and had eaten her lunch alone under a large Oak tree- watching glumly as the other girls in class berated Rose for talking to her. Although Rose had assured her that the students had been eager to meet her, as soon as they saw that Mr. Hux disapproved, they were quick to as well- not willing to risk his wrath turning to them.

Maz had spent the rest of the evening consoling her, insisting that the first day of school was hard for everyone, but Rey would come out victorious eventually; the other girls were just smallminded and not accustomed to anyone with 'real character' yet. Chewie had looked forlorn throughout her tale of woe, grunting that Mr. Hux resembled an overgrown carrot more than a schoolmaster, and had snuck her an extra slice of apple pie when Maz was outside watering the sunflowers.

On the second day of school Mr. Hux had spelled her name as _Ray_ on the blackboard, and after being corrected by Rose, had forced them both to scrub down the outhouse during lunch, despite the cold, foggy weather. It did not make the girls in class any kinder to either of them, but it had caused a few of the boy's hearts to soften and their bravery to arise.

When the class had finally finished on that dreary second day and Rose was helping Rey pack up her heavy books, one boy mustered up enough courage to approach and personally introduce himself. While cautious about his intentions at first, Rey was relieved to find him welcoming and quite comical. "Please, _please_ call me Finn. Only old people call me Finnegan, particularly when they're mad at me."

Rose giggled and Rey found herself slowly beginning to smile as she recognized him. "You're the Finnegan who helps out on the farm sometimes, aren't you?"

"Only whenever J.J ruins something…" Finn looked at her sheepishly.

"That seems to be a common occurrence," Rey grinned at him.

"Oh, it is. Trust me," Finn laughed. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Alright, _Finn_ ," Rey smiled back. "I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. It's been pretty boring around here, it's about time something exciting happened," Finn grabbed her book bag from her hands and motioned for Rose to hand hers over. "Come on, I'll walk you both home. There's no telling what type of trouble you'll get into on your own."

As the trio headed through the rust coloured doors of the greying schoolhouse, Rey found herself at ease for the first time around the other students. Finn's dark eyes shimmered with charm as he spoke, and his quirky jokes amused her. She could also tell that Rose enjoyed his company, for she hadn't stopped smiling since he approached them, and if Rose trusted this peculiar boy, Rey would too. Perhaps Maz was correct in her thinking and things would get better in time.

As the group headed across the grass towards the trail that led to their homes, the sound of angry voices was echoing through the trees. Alarmed but curious, Rey looked towards the sound and found Ben Solo towering over another boy, who seemingly refused to be intimidated by his adversary's large stature. She tried to swiftly look away before they caught her staring, but Ben Solo's burning gaze trapped hers in seconds. As she glared back, the shorter boy winked.

"Wow, catch a whiff of that! Didn't know you had this in you, Rose," Poe Dameron smirked, waving his hand in front of his nose before ditching Ben Solo and sauntering over towards them. Finn sighed as Poe twisted around to face Rey directly. "Better not stick around this one long in case the smell rubs off on you."

"Don't listen to him, Rose!" Finn spluttered and put down the book bags as Rose's face reddened. "He's just jealous that you're getting more attention than him."

"Jealous?" Poe grinned. "Who wouldn't want to clean an outhouse during lunch? Especially when you get to smell like _that_ afterward."

"You do not smell," Rey insisted, panicked at the thought of this brute wounding her best friend. Ben Solo sure kept fine company. She looked up to try and glare at him again, but he had disappeared.

Rose smiled back at her before turning to Poe and folding her arms. "Don't worry, Rey. Poe's just sad because he always smells worse than an outhouse."

"I do not!" Poe looked horrified.

"Oh, you definitely do," Finn said, shoving Poe away lightly. "It's why I've been avoiding you for the last few days."

"Avoiding me? You live with me!" Poe shoved Finn back. "You couldn't avoid me if you tried, _Finnegan_."

"Oh, I've definitely tried!"

Much to Rey's disbelief, Poe was not trying to injure her new friend and actually started to laugh as they tussled. Finn smiled triumphantly as he finally tripped Poe and sent him flying backwards and down into the dirt at Rey's feet.

"Hi, I'm Poe," Poe flashed a toothy smile up at her and winked again. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"I'm Rey," Rey stammered tentatively, watching as Finn yank the smaller boy up and out of the dirt by his arms. Once he was standing upright again, Poe tilted his head as he examined her. "Oh, I know. Rose hasn't stopped yapping about you since you got here. I figured it was time I finally met the girl who's been the cause of so much ruckus in town."

"What ruckus?" Rey questioned despondently.

"Just ignore Poe, Rey. We _all_ do," Rose snarked before picking up her book bag and hitting Poe with it. "He's just upset because like everyone else, his best friend prefers to spend his time with _anyone_ else."

Oddly, instead of getting upset at Rose as Rey had thought he would, Poe only smiled wider and took the offending book bag from her, swinging it over his shoulder and motioning for them to follow him down the trail. It turned out that where Finn was overtly polite when trying to form a new acquaintanceship, his best friend was the opposite.

Raised by his grandparents, Poe Dameron was the cause of much torment to the schoolgirls of Takodana. He was only fourteen and teased them something awful, but his handsome face flirtatiously winking or smiling at them was often all that was needed to send them into a giggling tizzy. He was used to getting their attention, and he relished in it.

As they pranced through the misty forest trail, Rey learned that Poe had first met Finn at his own fifth birthday party, and they had since been inseparable. Finn now lived with the Dameron's due to a tragic occurrence, and Rey found herself enraptured with their banter and desired to know more about their strange upbringing. The two boys, while fond of scuffling and rattling each other's feathers so to speak, seemed genuinely kind. By the time their little group reached the edge of Rose's property, Rey found herself helpless to resist their lively allure and decided that they were in the midst of forming a grand comradery between the four of them.

"So Rey, what do you think of General Hugs?" Poe asked wagging his eyebrows.

At the nickname, Rey snickered. "Chewie said he resembled an overgrown carrot, and I have to agree. Don't tell anyone I told you that. I don't think Maz would be too happy with me sharing it."

"Your secret is safe with us," Finn grinned. "Besides, we need a few more secrets to keep around here ever since Rose decided she was too good to be seen with us now."

At Rey's curious look, Rose sighed and hung her head. "It's my aunt. She says it's 'highly inappropriate for a young lady of my age to be roughhousing it through the countryside with two vagabonds.' She says I'll never get married if I continue."

"Heaven forbid that," Rey huffed sarcastically.

"How could anyone dislike us?" Finn asked, gesturing between himself and Poe. "We're the picture of gentlemanly propriety."

"Hmm," Rose arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps it is all the apples she watches you steal from our orchard in the evenings."

Rey laughed.

"It's alright, Rose. Sneaking around to see you is more fun anyhow," Poe said, handing over her bookbag. "Besides, just think of the chaos we'll get to cause at your eventual wedding."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Keep putting live toads in my desk and you will _not_ be around to attend my wedding."

The boys chortled at the threat, but Rose hugged Rey close as she bid her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rey. Feel free to toss either one into the mud if they insist on irritating you further."

Rey smirked back. "I would enjoy nothing more."

That evening, after Finn and Poe had left Takodana Farm- their stomachs properly filled with apple-pie at Maz's insistence- Rey delightedly found herself looking forward to her third day of school.

The sunshine was glimmering beautifully into the windows of the little schoolhouse, but Rey was oblivious. She instead sat frozen in her chair, eyes stinging, as Mr. Hux took out a dark wooden cane and beat Finn across his back, hard.

Out of the five arithmetic questions that were written on the blackboard, Finn had gotten the wrong answer to one.

"Try not to look," Rose whispered. "It'll be over quicker if he doesn't see us staring."

Rey's face was pale as she gritted her teeth, and Rose took her hand under their desks. "He does this regularly to a lot of the boys."

"Is this common?" Rey's stomach was churning as the third strike thumped across Finn's back.

"It wasn't with our old teacher. She would never hit anyone. Still, my aunt says it's only appropriate for a teacher to strike someone's hands," Rose's grip tightened as she noticed Rey's increasingly haunted expression. "Here, try to look down at the next question. If Mr. Hux catches us staring he'll make us wear the Dunce's hat."

Rey gulped and tried to take a deep breath. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, and she found it impossible to concentrate on Rose's words due to the increasingly loud ringing in her ears. She had thought it impossible for this type of behavior to also occur in a place as lovely as Takodana. As Finn let out a small pain riddled cry as the fifth strike cracked against him, she feared she was about to be ill. Her blurry vision made it impossible to see the arithmetic questions that were written on her slate.

After the tenth strike, Hux was satisfied with his torture enough to let Finn limp brokenly back to his seat. Smugly, he swung the cane around and eyed his horrified pupils. "Now that master Finnegan has been shown the error of his ways, does anyone else want to explain to the class what five hundred divided by eight is?"

Rey gulped loudly and placed her hands on either side of her desk to try steady herself. The room was starting to spin. Her sudden movement gripped Hux's attention. "Well, well… The orphan speaks."

Rey clenched her hands into fists and glanced up fearfully. Hux regarded her as if she were dirt on his shoe. Putting the cane down, he crossed and folded his arms impatiently. "I believe I asked you a question, Rey of Jakku. Or are you too stupid to answer?"

Rey was growing increasingly mortified by the second as Hux's cruel eyes bore into hers. "What is five hundred divided by eight?"

She could not answer him. She did not know. Rose had been whispering the correct answers to her for most of the subjects. Before she could stutter out an apology in humiliation, a deep voice interjected.

"It's sixty-two and five."

Hux angrily spun around towards the interloper and was met by the cold eyes of Ben Solo. Rey remained speechless as Hux observed the two of them silently.

"Well, mister Solo," Hux began coolly, "since you seem intent on speaking for her, I am sure miss Jakku would not be opposed to sitting next to you on the boy's side for the rest of the class."

Rose watched as Rey's face drained completely of colour and Mr. Hux signaled crudely at her to move across the aisle towards Ben. " _Do it now,_ miss Jakku. We don't have all day to waste on your incompetence."

Rey, red and shaking for humiliation, clumsily gathered up her slate, stumbled across the aisle and rigidly took the seat next to her adversary.

"See, that was not so difficult, was it?" Hux seethed out. "Now, since you seem so fond of dramatics, please open your copy of _Hamlet_ , and read aloud the soliloquy we looked at yesterday. Unless, of course, you are not prepared and wish to wear the Dunce cap for the remainder of school today?"

Rey felt hot tears burn at the corner of her eyes. She had been so excited to walk to school with her new friends that she had forgotten her copy of _Hamlet_ on the kitchen table. She sniffed and slumped into the hard-wooden chair, defeated.

Seeing her small pale hands trembling, Ben Solo nudged his open book towards her. Humiliated at having to be saved by him again, Rey refused to meet his eyes, but stood and clutched the book in her two shaking hands, as Mr. Hux irritably tapped his foot.

She anxiously cleared her throat and cringed as she struggled to sound out the words on the page in front of her. "The h-heartache, and the thous-and natural shocks, that f-flesh is he-ir to…"

At Rey's wrong pronunciation of the word _heir,_ the other students giggled, but Ben Solo stared at her in astonishment.

Rey did not know how to read.

Unaware of his discovery, and too mortified to do anything else, Rey shakily tried to continue:

" 'T-tis a cons… sum… consum-"

" _Consummation_ ," Ben Solo corrected quietly. Rey felt her face burn in humiliation as Mr. Hux frowned at her, disgusted.

" 'Tis a _consummation_ ,"Rey gritted out, "De-vou-tly to be w-wished. To die, to sleep-"

Unaware of her rising panic and rage, Ben Solo whispered, " _Perchance_ to dream-"

"I don't _want_ your help!" Rey hissed, slamming the book shut.

"Listen here, you wretch," Hux's voice bellowed through the classroom as he grabbed the large, triangle-shaped hat from his desk and stomped over to her. "You _will_ behave in a more sophisticated way in my classroom, or you will _leave._ "

He shoved the white hat that had the words _DUNCE_ written in angry black letters, onto her head. "Now sit there and keep your mouth shut for the remainder of my class."

Infuriated, Rey buried her head into her hands as the students growing laughter began to ring in here ears. This place was no better than the Jakku asylum after all.

"Rey," Ben Solo whispered desperately, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help-"

"I don't _need_ your help!" she sobbed back.

"Rey, listen," he pleaded, unaware of the violent rage that was quickly rising inside of her.

"I don't _want_ to listen to you!" she screamed, whipping around to face him as the _Dunce_ hat flew off of her head.

"Rey, you just need a teacher-"

"What is it about this wretch, that has you so up in arms?" Hux thundered at Ben, who glared back heatedly.

"Nothing!" Ben screamed out as the rest of the class looked on in horror. "She's _nothing_."

As the familiarity of his words pierced her, Rey snapped.

Rising to her feet, she grabbed her slate off of her desk and whipped it in the air, before slamming it roughly down onto Ben Solo's head, breaking it into hundreds of tiny black pieces.

The schoolhouse quickly erupted in pandemonium. Rose gasped. Jessica Pava, who was prone to hysteria, burst into tears. Bazine Netal screamed. Poe let his can of earthworms- that he had collected at lunch- fall onto the floor as he stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of him.

And Ben Solo stared up at Rey, eyes wide with an expression she could not decipher, as blood poured from his forehead and across the right side of his split cheek.


End file.
